


The Injured Innocent

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Carers and Littles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ronda brings a new 'little' to the centre... she's soon adopted.





	The Injured Innocent

“It’s okay...”

Ronda’s voice is gentle even as she disengages herself from the woman who all but sinks to the floor when she’s released, looking tiny and frightened, her ragged clothes and sad eyes showing exactly why Ronda had helped her get away from the woman who had been supposed to be her caretaker. 

Mae had sighed, stroking the girl’s hair gently, feeling her shivering and speaking softly. 

“She really needs a home, pretty soon, she won’t cope here... not alone...”

The doors had opened, Holly-Anne leading the group of Littles past the desk, smiling as she signed them all in, moving away once she had finished, she knew she’d be alone with them for a while. Lita and Trish had followed, Paige still clinging to Trish’s hand. Mickie and Fliss had been the last. 

Fliss had taken a minute to recognize there was a new Little, moving to take the keys from Mickie before fetching the spare bag of clothes that she’d had ready for her potential new Little for months, something had told her she would find a new Little, and find her soon. She had been wrong but the bag had been left prepared, now she gathered it, her eyes softening further when the girl shrank back as Paige tried to approach. 

“Leave her Paige...”

Lita had called Paige back, noting the smile on Mickie’s face. 

“I think we found a new Little...”

Mickie had murmured, watching Fliss approach the desk, filling out the paperwork and smiling softly as she read the girl’s name. 

“Come on then Little Stephanie...”

She held a gentle hand out to the girl, looking a little surprised when the lanky girl all but climbed over her, wrapping herself around her like a koala hugging a tree, her smile soft as she stroked the girls’ hair, carrying her away to the bathrooms, taking her time to clean her. 

“Whipped much?”

Lita had teased Mickie even as they made their way out to the playarea and seats. 

“She needed a home... besides, the girl clearly likes her...”

Even as Mickie was talking Fliss was inside with the girl, combing her hair gently, freeing her from months of rags and mess, her voice soft when Stephanie flinched away from her touch, noting the paling bruises at her ribs. 

“Oh Sweetheart...”

She had resumed combing the girl’s hair gently, sensing she needed to calm a little, her touch carefully light as she finally pulled it into a light ponytail, stroking the girl’s hair flat before beginning to go through the girl’s clothing, noting there was very little clean. She had eventually put the clothes into the bin, picking up the bag and beginning to help the girl dress, watching her with soft eyes when the girl pulled back to begin pulling on underclothing, smiling when the girl let her help her on with the soft t-shirt she had picked up, a light blue that flattered the girl’s eyes, the skirt that followed carefully pulled into place, delicate hands picking at the clothing as if she couldn’t believe it was really hers.   
Fliss had carefully rolled the girl’s socks on, noting the small smile she got when she was gentle helping the girl into soft shoes. She had risen slowly, looking the girl over and noting the girl looked a little happier if still fragile. 

“Come on Baby, let’s go see your new family...”

Stephanie had nodded, taking her hand, sounding a little unsure of herself even as she said. 

“Okay...M...Mommy...”

She had sighed, wrinkling her nose a little. It didn’t feel right, but she wasn’t sure she could use anything else... yet.


End file.
